Bloody Lips
by kittykittyyaoilover
Summary: "Malik open the door! Please we only want to help!" "Yuugi go away!""Malik please we aren't going to hurt you" "You took Marik from me! He was the only one who ever cared!" Yuugi shoulders slumped, he turned around to face Yami. Tears fell down his face, he felt his Yami's arms come around him. "Yami what have we done...?"


Bloody Kisses

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: Tragedy, Romance, Drama

Chapters: 1/1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Happy Holidays to all! Happy New Years in advance!

A/N #2: As always this story was co-written with Majintalin2118.

Warnings: Involves violence, character death and actions that may be triggering. You've been warned. Enjoy~

* * *

"Malik open the door! Please we only want to help!"

"Yuugi go away!"

"Malik please we aren't going to hurt you"

"You took Marik from me! He was the only one who ever cared!"

Yuugi shoulders slumped, he turned around to face Yami. Tears fell down his face, he felt his Yami's arms come around him.

"Yami what have we done...?"

xXx

Malik fell to his knees, tears coated his cheeks.

"MARIK! I STILL NEED YOU, PLEASE!"

Malik could not remember a single day when Marik, his beautiful Yami, had not been beside him. Marik had first approached him when he still lived in the underground tomb. Marik was a friend, a protector and later in life...a lover…

And what had Yami done. He took away the one person who meant the most to Malik. His stomach lurched violently. No one had ever stopped Yami and Yuugi's love. Who was Yami to stop his?

Malik screamed at the top of his lungs and fell foward, his balled up fists connected with the mirror on the wall. He struck it, glass shattered and pelted him. He didn't even care, he stared into the remains of the mirror on the wall. He saw in it Marik's reflection begging to be with him and wanting console him.

Malik met Marik's eyes and pressed his lips to the mirror. He felt the glass shift, his lips twisted with the kiss. His lips begin to bleed, blood spilled down from his lips. Blood stained his chin and dripped down to fall on his clothes below. With his heart in pieces Malik rose shakily to his feet, he knew that Yuugi and Yami were still outside his door.

Malik winced, his lips stung as did his hand but he moved to the door. He slowly opened it and stepped outside in his bare feet. Yuugi's eyes widened, Yami blinked, neither could believe it. What had happened to Malik?

"M-Malik?"

"Y-You took him..." Malik murmured, tears flowed down his face, stinging his lips.

"Malik I...we were just trying to h-help..." Yuugi murmured shyly.

"Help Me?! You took the only thing I loved!" Malik shouted.

Yami grabbed Yuugi's wrist but Yuugi wouldn't leave.

"I'm sorry Malik" Yuugi said softly, he looked at the rained soaked ground underneath his feet.

"S-Sorry? That's all you feel? How dare you!"

Malik lunged forward and ripped Yuugi from Yami's arms. He held the broken glass to Yuugi's throat and pressed it down. Yuugi whimpered and tried to struggle.

Yami stepped forward, Malik pressed the shard of glass down a little more, "One more step and I'll slit his f*cking throat"

Yami didn't know what to do, he had to save his Aibou from his deranged young man who he and Yuugi had once considered a friend.

"You don't want to this" I started slowly, licking my dry lips.

"Why not? Marik is gone..."

"There is-"

"STOP! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!"

"MALIK NO!"

Malik plunged the shard into Yuugi's neck. Yuugi gasped and slumped the ground. Yami screamed and rushed over to his love. Malik threw himself from the fifth floor front balcony of the apartments. Yami looked over the edge and closed his eyes. His Aibou looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

With tears pouring down his face he spoke to Yuugi, "D-Don't be scared Aibou, you'll be alright. You'll see..."

Not even Yami believed his words and the hurt in Yuugi's arms was enough to kill him then and there.

Yuugi looked up at Yami, blood leaked from his lips. His skin was deathly pale, blood poured from his lips. He reached up with a bloody hand to stroke Yami's cheek.

He gurgled and fell still.

Yami stilled and looked at his deceased his love. He screamed out in agony. His soul felt as if it had been torn in half. He clutched Yuugi as close as he could.

"NOO! AIBOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

Yami sobbed over Yuugi's tiny, lifeless body. He looked up to the sky and prayed. Salty tears down his face, "I will never love another..."

xXx

Yami stood over the small casket that held his Aibou's body. He had not spoken a word since the night of the incident. Malik was buried two days ago by his sister, she was the only one in attendance.

Yami closed his eyes and wept, he placed a hand to his Aibou's casket and closed his eyes.

"You will never be forgotten little one" he murmured, "I will never love another, only you Aibou"

xXx

Yami lingered even after the services were finished. He watched the workers at the funeral home lower his poor, sweet Aibou into the ground. He didn't leave after that, he stayed near the grave weeping until the cold wind threatened to drive him away.

He shivered as rain began to fall. "Is this what you wished to a-accomplish M-Malik? By taking my Aibou you'd g-get M-Marik back?"

Yami lowered his head and removed a blade he had concealed within his coat pocket. He pushed his sleeve up and drug the blade across his skin watching the blood begin to bead before it ran down his arm. He continued this process with cold, numb fingers as the rain fell around him. Tears mixed with the rain, he began to feel faint.

He smiled, "I'll be you soon my beautiful Aibou..."

Yami felt the life leave him moments later under the cover of darkness. He felt like air as he was lifted up into the bright light he was all to familiar with.

"Yami!" a familiar voice called out.

"Yuugi?"

"I'm here" Yuugi reached out a hand to Yami, their fingers brushed.

"I love you"

Yuugi smiled and kissed the top of Yami's hand, blood ran down from his lips.

"I love you, Yami"

* * *

Merry Christmas, Happy New Years! Happy Holidays to all who do not celebrate Christmas!

kittykittyyaoilover & Majintalina2118


End file.
